Just a Prank
by Pup03
Summary: Sirius, Remus, and James play a prank on their favorite Slytherin, and things don't go as planned. It was a prank that was not intended to harm anyone; however, the unexpected happens. This story does contain discipline in the form of spanking.


**I don't own Harry Potter in case there was any confusion.**

**WARNING: This story does contain disciplinary spanking. If this offends you then press the back button now. It's pretty easy and it's located at the top left of your screen. Yup just where you looked. See I didn't lie. You have been warned-twice now as it is in the summary as well.**

**Just a Prank**

"What are you doing Sirius?" Remus asked exasperatedly.

"Relax," James answered back. "It just a little joke Moony."

"This one is too cruel even for me guys," Remus said.

"Awww Moony it's not that bad. You're not going to tell Dad are you," Sirius asked with pleading eyes.

Remus never could deny his brother when he looked at him with that expression. He sighed, "No Siri, I'm not, but I don't like this one."

Sirius grinned, "Remus you're the only one who can write similar to Lils, and like Prongs said it's just a Prank."

"We need you to write this so Snivelly won't check the letter before opening the envelope," James implored.

"By the time Snivellous opens the letter we will all be safe at Dumbledore Manor for the holidays," Sirius said with a satisfied smile.

"We really thought this one out," James said.

"Geniuses we are Mr. Prongs," Sirius said bowing to James.

"Indeed we are Mr. Padfoot, but we are nothing without Mr. Moony," James said bowing to Sirius then to Remus who was beginning to get caught up in the laughter of his friends.

"So will Mr. Moony be ever so helpful as to assist Mr. Padfoot and Mr. Prongs in the execution of this oh so friendly prank," Sirius asked as James was peering over Sirius' shoulder looking at Remus with puppy dog eyes.

Remus was now openly laughing at his friends antics and stood, "It would be Mr. Moony's pleasure," he said bowing to his best mates.

The original plan was for Remus to write a love letter to Severus and address it from Lily and end it with her insulting him. Remus stood his ground and refused to go that far, he would not intentionally hurt Severus like that. Remus had always feared having no friends, and he would not hurt Severus in that manner having that fear himself.

So Remus agreed to address the envelope because after all the prank was the sneezing powder, tickling powder, and the itching powder that would explode once the envelope was opened. Remus reasoned that since all they needed to do was to get Severus to open the envelope the letter was not needed.

James and Sirius conceded his point realizing they were not going to convince their friend to write the letter. On the piece of parchment inside the envelope, in Lily's handwriting, Remus simply wrote "Gotcha."

The three marauders placed the parchment inside the envelope as well as the powder. It was then charmed to explode upon tampering with the seal. It would be set to be delivered in the Great Hall during the Farewell Feast.

* * *

And so it was during the Farewell Feast Severus received a missive and recognized the handwriting immediately. He did not hesitate as he tore into the letter from his best friend. Little did he know there were three sets of eyes on him, watching him intensely.

As Severus tore the letter open a cloud of blue, green, and yellow powder formed around his face and he couldn't help but to inhale as he gasped in surprise at the 'pop' that sounded just before the cloud surrounded him.

The 'pop' was louder than any of the three marauders anticipated and grabbed the attention of the Great Hall, including the Professors at the Head Table.

James, Sirius, and Remus watched on laughing as Severus appeared to be having a fit of some sort. He had jumped from the table and was itching, sneezing, and the giggling powder was causing him to make a disturbing noise as he was trying to curse.

The noise spouting from Severus' mouth caused the three of them to laugh harder. It was only when Severus fell to the ground Remus stopped laughing.

Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore ran to the young lad's side immediately. Poppy said something to Dumbledore who nodded and immediately levitated Severus' now limp form to the infirmary.

The laughing in the Great Hall subsided as their peer was transported hurriedly by an anxious looking mediwitch. Dumbledore had collected the letter and took it with him no doubt to find out what they were dealing with.

Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs all exchanged worried glances. That was _**not**_ supposed to happen that way. A moment later the three of them were face to face with an extremely angry red head.

"Don't even bother to deny that you are responsible for this. All of you! And especially you James!" Lily yelled.

"I don't know what was in that envelope but you better hope that Sev is ok. You think that you have seen me angry in the past Mr. Potter," Lily said poking James in the chest with her finger, "You have seen nothing yet. You have crossed a line you arrogant toe rag, and you wonder why I want to be friends with a—what do you call it—slimy snake? Well this is why! Sev has never done anything to you that would put you in the infirmary."

"Lils, come on now it was just a little prank. It wasn't supposed to go like that. Snivelly wasn't supposed to get hurt," Sirius said putting on his most charming smile and stepping between Lily and James.

That was Sirius' mistake.

"Lils? You have the audacity to call me Lils after you put my best friend in the hospital wing? And then continue to show your ignorance by calling him Snivelly not knowing if he is going to be ok or not. You, _Black_, are no more worthy to wear the Gryffindor colors than Potter there behind you. Three on one? Who is the brave one in that setting? Answer me that," Lily screeched as she was nose to nose with Sirius.

Remus would have thought the scenario before him was funny if the situation wasn't so serious. James was being put in place by a girl who was a fraction of his size and Sirius, the normal ladies man, had the same girl in his face berating him and all he could do was stare back wide eyed and in shock.

It was then Lily turned to Remus, "And you Remus," Lily said almost sadly, "I expected more of you. I never thought you would stoop so low as to help with this ludicrous plan. Tell me what part did you play in this. Did you pick out the combination of whatever it was in that envelope to make sure Severus would pass out? Did you even consider that he may not be passed out and it is something more serious? I say I am done with you three and at this moment I am ashamed to be in the same house as you."

Remus never said the first word to Lily. There was nothing to defend. Lily Evans was right. They were all downright prats for this prank. Remus then spoke to his two companions, "You think we ought to head to the infirmary and tell Dad what we did so they will at least know what it was Snape inhaled?"

Remus asked.

Minerva had watched the whole display between the four Gryffindors unfold and did not interrupt it. She heard them admit to pulling the prank, but also noted that they seemed genuine in the fact they didn't mean to cause serious harm to their classmate.

She watched proudly as her little lion stood her ground against the ones who were the self proclaimed marauders. That girl was going to be a force to be reckoned with the older she became. She watched as Ms. Evans stalked out of the Great Hall and undoubtedly to the infirmary.

She continued to watch as the three boys responsible for this chaos engaged in a very solemn conversation before the three of them too exited the Great Hall. It was then that the Deputy Head dismissed everyone to their dormitories for the night. After tomorrow morning Hogwarts would be empty save the three Gryffindors who would being their summer holiday with Albus. She had a sneaking suspicion their holiday would be off to a rough, sore start.

* * *

The three boys entered into the infirmary and noted that Lily was seated beside Snape's bed in a chair holding his hand and carding her fingers through his hair. Jealously flared up in James, and he began turning red and clenching his fists. He didn't notice Albus approaching.

"I would refrain from further action Mr. Potter," the Headmaster spoke quietly as he approached the boys from behind.

The three of them turned immediately at the unexpected appearance, "Dad!" Remus said.

"Yes, I am your father, and I do believe we have much to discuss," Albus said still eerily calm.

James felt the anger that was pulsing through him dissipate at the grave expression on this surrogate father's face. Just as his dad was a surrogate dad to Remus and Sirius, Albus was one to him and he hated to see that look of disappointment on his face just as much as his two comrades did.

"As I was saying, I believe your anger is best reserved for another time James. It is at your own hands, the three of you, that Mr. Snape is in this situation and one can reasonably expect that his best friend would be here to comfort him. You should understand that better than most as you frequent the infirmary almost weekly it seems," Albus said firmly peering over his half moon spectacles at the red faced third year.

James lowered his head at the stinging rebuke, "Yes sir. I apologize."

Albus nodded his head in acceptance. Like his own boys, James didn't deal with disappointing his elders well, especially when they let him know it. "I will assume you have come here to identify the substances in the envelope; however, Madam Pomfrey has already done so. I believe it is best if we retire to my office to continue the remainder of this conversation."

The marauders looked at each other, having a good idea of what was to come. They were slow to move and Albus encouraged them by saying, "If you had rather have the rest of this _discussion_ here in front of Ms. Evans I will more than happy to oblige that request."

That got them moving rather quickly, and a smirk graced Albus' face as he felt the three third years catch up to him and were practically walking on his heels.

* * *

Once inside the Headmaster's Office the boys took a seat across from Albus after he seated himself and indicated they should do the same.

Albus peered at the three boy studying their faces. Sirius and James appeared to be upset with themselves mainly because they had disappointed him, but he had a feeling they weren't at all repentant for the prank that landed their year mate in the infirmary. Remus looked a miserable mess about the whole situation.

Albus ran an exasperated hand down his face then looked pointedly at Remus, "Start from the beginning."

Sirius as usual, and surprisingly James, jumped in just before Remus had an opportunity to speak,

"Dad it was all my idea…"

"It's not Moony's fault Uncle Albus.."

Albus had to suppress a smile at their antics holding his hands up to silence the two of them and Remus rolled his eyes looking at his two brothers. Well James may as well be his brother. They lived together for nine months of the year at Hogwarts and spent the majority of the holidays together as well.

"Would you two stop that? Yes it is my fault. I agreed to go along with it and Dad asked me, not you. Now keep quiet before you get us into more trouble because you don't know how to follow a simple directive," Remus growled out.

Sirius and James looked at him dumbstruck. Remus usually did not stand up to them like that, but if they had been thinking properly they would have realized the full moon was only three days away and he did tend to become more aggressive prior to his transformation.

Remus then turned to Albus, "Sorry about that Dad," Remus began looking more confident than he was only mere moments ago.

Albus inclined his head, "Go ahead son. I'm still waiting."

"We mixed together itching, sneezing, and tickling powder, placed it in an envelope and had it delivered to Snape during the Farwell Feast so we would be able to watch. There was never any intent for him to be hurt sir," Remus relayed.

Sirius and James were exchanging looks that said, _We are soooooo dead._

"Ahhh, I see and what part did you play in this. I personally know that Mr. Snape is very particular about his mail," Albus prodded.

Remus' face turned red and he continued, "Well….errr….you see I have…." Remus then sighed a defeated sigh, "I can write like Lily so I wrote on the envelope so he would not hesitate to open it and wouldn't check it."

"Hmmmm, well that was clever indeed boys," Albus remarked.

Three sets of very surprised eyes landed on his face.

"Excuse me Dad?" Sirius was the first to recover.

"I said it was very clever; however, did any of you think what could possibly happen if Mr. Snape was allergic the combination of the powders?" Albus asked.

"No sir," was the very quiet response from the three boys.

"And expanding on that note, what if Mr. Snape had waited to open the missive in private when no one was present and available to retrieve help for him?" Albus continued.

There was no response. Only silence. "So I take it you did not consider any of those. Would one of those not have been enough? A simple sneezing powder, or the itching or tickling? Why the lot of them? Do you three truthfully hate Severus that much?"

"No!" Came Remus' reply followed by a, "Yes!" from James and Sirius.

Albus shook his head, "Is there anything else that I should know about from you or James?" Albus asked looking at Sirius.

"No sir," Sirius responded and James shook his head in the negative.

"What your brother said was accurate?" Albus questioned.

Sirius nodded, "Yes except it was mine and James' idea. We went to Remmy to get him to help us with the writing."

"Thank you for being honest son. Remus go wait in your room, I need to speak with James and Sirius a moment alone," Albus said.

"But Dad, it was as much my fault as…"

Remus was cut off, "There is a matter I wish to discuss with them that does not concern you. If they wish to share it with you then they can, but have no fear cub, you will be punished for your part in this prank."

Feeling properly chastised, Remus apologized and went to his room. Oh how he hated the waiting.

"Now can either of you tell me why you have an apparent deep seeded hatred for the young Slytherin?" Albus said in a tone that clearly demanded an answer.

Neither James nor Sirius spoke.

"James, perhaps you can enlighten me. Both you and Sirius were quick to say that you did hate, and I remind you that hate is a very strong word, Mr. Snape. Why is that?"

"I don't know sir?" James answered.

"That's not an acceptable answer son, try again," Albus pushed.

James sighed, "He is a Slytherin," James replied as if that said it all.

"Because he is a Slytherin," Albus repeated aloud more to himself.

Sirius nodded his head in the affirmative as if Albus was repeating James to see if Sirius agreed.

"Very well, so why Mr. Snape? There is a house full of Slytherins; however, you two seem to single out Severus. So please continue Sirius and explain the rest of it to me," Albus said.

Sirius looked at James, "Because he is a greasy, slimy, Slytherin Snake, who sticks his far too large nose into Gryffindor business. He has no right!" Sirius said his voice beginning to raise and he stood. "He is just like the rest of my _family_. Death Eater in training and he is trying to steal Lily from James and convert her Slytherinism!"

James just nodded in agreement during Sirius' tirade, "You will lower your voice and sit back down. Now," Albus said in a quiet but demanding tone.

"Let me ask you this. Are all Slytherins evil?"

"Yes," James and Sirius said simultaneously.

"And Gryffindors should not associate with Slytherins and vice versa. In other words they should not be allowed to help, assist, or befriend one another in any way?" Albus continued.

"That's right," Sirius said.

"If I could prove your thoughts wrong in less than one minute, would you be willing to give Mr. Snape a chance and perhaps consider changing your point of view?" Albus proffered.

James and Sirius looked at each other and nodded, "Yes sir," James responded feeling very confident.

"My time starts now. Madam Pomfrey," Albus said and said no more leaving Sirius and James looking at him curiously.

James found his voice first. He loved Poppy she took care of him all the time with Quidditch injuries or pranks gone bad or even if he was just feeling under the weather.

"What do you mean Uncle Albus?"

"Madam Pomfrey is a Slytherin," Dumbledore answered.

Sirius and James' chin hit their laps, "But sir that's not possible. She's so good and nice and she cares and…" James prattled on.

Sirius knew Albus would not say anything like that unless it was true and just shook his head. His dad had just trapped him and James into the impossible. They were going to have to be tolerable to Snivelly.

"I assure you James, it is true. You may put your prejudices aside and realize that a house doesn't make the person. It is simply where they live while they live at this school," Albus explained.

"But the sorting hat…" Sirius began.

"The sorting hat recognizes a person's strengths. A Slytherin is cunning and resourceful and as Severus possesses those traits he was sorted into Slytherin. Why Sirius do you think you were sorted into Gryffindor when your relatives were placed Slytherin?" Albus probed.

Sirius shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know."

"Because my dear boy you were courageous and strong enough to realize you did not want to behave as your relatives did. You associated them with Slytherin and the sorting hat also recognized that. Gryffindor was for you because you were a brave, brave boy to see that you did not want to live as your relatives. Saying that Severus is evil because he is in Slytherin would be the same as saying you my son are evil because you share the same blood as many Slytherins," Albus explained.

"That's not true! Sirius is not evil!" James shouted jumping from his seat.

"Indeed he is not, and that is not what I said my child," Dumbledore patiently replied.

It took James a moment to process everything that Albus said and said, "Oh," and he sat back down.

"Oh indeed. Now what do with the two of you? This prank you pulled was not for fun. It was malicious and meant to be humiliating to Mr. Snape because of unreasonable assumptions the two of you have incorrectly presumed. Mr. Snape was in fact allergic to the combination of the powders, and had there not been someone there to provide medical assistance his esophagus could have closed and this prank could have possibly proved fatal," Albus paused and observed the color draining from their faces.

Clearly they weren't attempting to kill Severus or even cause him physical harm.

"While I do realize that the three of you were not attempting to murder your year mate," Dumbledore paused to let the severity of the situation set in, "it cannot go unpunished. As the Headmaster I will not permit you to ride the train back with the rest of the students. I know you enjoy the ride back with just the three of you but that will not happen this year. Also, during this next week you will be confined to the Gryffindor dorm when you are not eating in the Great Hall."

James and Sirius looked at each other, "Sounds fair," they said and stood to leave.

"Sit," came the firm command and the two boys did, "As your father I believe you know what to expect. James I can floo you father and send you home to him now, or you can stay as you usually do and submit to the same punishment as Sirius and Remus. The choice is yours."

James swallowed and met Albus' eyes, "I'll stay sir."

"Very well," Albus said standing and removing the paddle from the desk drawer. "James stand in the corner beside Fawkes' stand Sirius trousers and pants down, then over the desk."

"On the bare?" Sirius questioned.

Albus raised an eyebrow, Sirius then nodded and repeated defeatedly, "On the bare."

Sirius lowered his trousers and pants and bent over the desk in that much hated position. Albus had never paddled him bare before. He had spanked him with his hand on the bare but never with the paddle. How much protection could his pants provide anyhow?

James made his way to the corner feeling much like a contrite four year old little boy but dared not complain. In fact he was still wondering how he never noticed that Poppy was a Slytherin. He then heard Albus speak.

Albus positioned himself to the left of Sirius and placed his left hand on the small of his back, "You will receive fifteen Son. I want you to know it's not because you pulled a prank but because of how it was done. I don't want you to lose that fun loving spirit that makes you the son I have come to love. I do want you to lose the unwarranted bitterness you tend to have towards people you don't even know. I want you to lose that part of you that wants to hurt and humiliate someone to make yourself feel better. That son is why you are being spanked. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," Sirius replied.

"Very well," was all Albus said and the first **CRACK!** landed eliciting a yelp from Sirius.

Apparently his pants offered more protection that he thought. **CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!**

Sirius was breathing hard, he did not want to cry in front of his best mate. It would not be the first time but he always fought it.

Albus then struck the left side twice **CRACK! CRACK! **then the right **CRACK! CRACK! **then landed the next in the center of his bum **CRACK!**

"Five more son and we are finished. You are a good boy, student, and son. I want you to do better and set a positive example. Students follow your lead Sirius, it is up to you what you do with that knowledge. I want to help you make the right decisions and maliciously targeting someone because who you assume they are is not the right decision. However unintentional it may have been, your actions, which were made based on incomplete and very possibly inaccurate conjecture, could have cost a student his life, and in turn I could have lost you," Albus said whispering the last statement out.

The tears Sirius had been suppressing were flowing. Albus steeled himself to deliver the remainder of the spanking targeting Sirius sit spots. **CRACK! **

"Ow…Sorry Dad!" **CRACK! **"I'll try…I'll" **CRACK! **"Ahhh….try to be nicer…" **CRACK! **"Oi!...To Snape…I'm" **CRACK! **"Ow…Sorry!" Sirius wailed out.

Albus set the paddle on the desk and allowed Sirius time to catch his breath as he was sobbing. Albus rubbed small circles in his back and Sirius barely noticed when his dad righted his pants and trousers.

Sirius stood and Albus brought him into a hug, "I know you're sorry son, and I believe you will try harder. I love you very much and I don't know what I would do if you were taken from me. You are forgiven."

Sirius cried into Albus' robes and when he calmed he looked up at Albus, "I love you too Dad and I really am sorry."

Albus ruffled his hair, "I know son. Now go trade places with James."

James was met by a red rimmed Sirius. He lacked his usual cocky appearance and swager. As he heard the whole punishment, he knew he would be receiving the same.

"My turn eh?" James asked.

Sirius smirked, "Yeah mate, good luck."

James nodded and went and stood in front of his Uncle Albus.

"Trousers and pants down then over the desk James," Albus instructed.

"Yes sir," James responded eyeing the paddle still lying on the desk. He hated being spanked on the bare. His father had seen fit to punish him in that manner twice before and it was not enjoyable, but much like Sirius he had never been paddled on the bare. He gulped and did as he was told.

James was much more vocal than Sirius, Albus knew this which is why he made James wait in the corner first to ensure he heard his words to Sirius, but he still needed to make sure James understood exactly what landed him in this position.

"Do you understand why you are being spanked James?" Albus asked.

"Yes sir, I heard you speaking to Sirius, and you're right. The prank was meant to embarrass and make Sniv…Snape look foolish in front of Lily and the entire school. It wasn't just for fun," James deadpanned.

Albus was accepting of that explanation, "Just like Sirius, James you too possess the character that others tend to follow. That can be a very good thing or a dangerous thing if it is abused. I want you to make better decisions. Just as I don't want to lose Sirius, I don't want to lose you nor would your father because you chose to make bad decisions on inaccurate information. For those reasons child, you are being punished. You will receive fifteen. Understood?" Albus asked.

"Yes sir," James responded.

There was no more discussion before the first **CRACK! **landed and James sucked in a breath. It was immediately followed by **CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! **left right left right. James yelped on the fifth.

**CRACK! **"Ahhhh….I'm sorry sir!" **CRACK! **"Please no…" **CRACK! **" Owwww…no more!" **CRACK! CRACK!**

Albus put a calming hand on his lower back, "Five more James and we are through. You are doing well, but refrain from putting me or yourself in this position again. I want you to make good decisions child, and I want you to realize that your decisions affect more than just you."

Sniffeling and sobbing James muttered out, "Y-Y-Yes s-s-sir."

Satisfied that James was ready for the remainder of the paddling, Albus targeted his sit spots, and in quick succession he landed them **CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!.**

"AHHHHHHHHH! Stop! I'm Sorrrrryyyyyyy," James wailed.

"Shhhhh, it's over child. We are done here," Albus comforted as he righted James' pants and trousers. He waited for James to stand on his own and brought him into a hug. "I love you like one of my own James you are forgiven. And James, to you think Ms. Evans will ever want anything to do with a young man whose intentions are less than honorable? Think about that my dear boy if you will."

"Sirius out of the corner. You and James tell Remus to come in here. He has no doubt over heard you two and he needs that I have not murdered you," Albus said smirking.

Albus patted James on the back and the two went to retrieve Remus.

Two minutes later Remus emerged from his room into the office and took a seat in front of Albus.

Albus did not waste any time in asking his questions, "Why did you do it? You obviously do not hate Mr. Snape so what was your reasoning behind agreeing to this degrading prank?"

"I guess because I did not want to tell Siri and James no. I did initially, but then I got caught up in their excitement and went along with it," Remus said leaving out the part where they wanted to be cruel in regards to the letter to Snape from Lily.

"Hmmm I feel that we have been down this road before Son. You knowing in your head and heart that you shouldn't do something yet you proceed to do it anyway. Do I need to explain to you why you are going to receive a spanking, or would you rather explain it to me," Albus asked.

Remus hated seeing the disappointment in his father's face, "Because we obviously didn't think the prank through and it could have hurt Snape badly," Remus responded.

"You are correct Remus. Mr. Snape suffered an allergic reaction to the combination of the three powders and if medical aid had not been applied it is quite possible his esophagus could have closed and this prank proved fatal."

Remus paled at that information. He felt physically sick. "Is he going to be ok Dad?" Remus immediately asked after allowing the severity of the situation to sink in.

Albus smiled to himself, his youngest son could be more fierce than any wizard in the wizarding world when the situation called for it, but his core was as soft as a teddy bear. "Yes Remus, he will make a full recovery."

Remus breathed a little better at that information. "Dad, I'm sorry. I didn't think it would hurt him to that extreme. I admit it was supposed to embarrass him in front of Lily, but I didn't, _we_ didn't know it would do that. I know James and Siri would never do anything that would potentially kill someone on purpose. We would never…"

"Calm yourself child. I know this but you see why I cannot let this incident remain unpunished?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Yes sir," Remus replied.

"As the Headmaster of this school I will not permit you to ride the train with the other students tomorrow, and you will be confined to the Gryffindor dormitories for a week," Remus nodded in understanding.

"As your father you know what punishment to expect," Albus said. "Do you have any questions?"

"No sir," Remus answered looking at the paddle which was still on the desk.

"Alright son, stand and drop your pants and trousers, then bend over the desk," Albus directed.

Remus knew better than to protest, and guilt was already eating at his conscious knowing that Severus could have died.

Remus reached for the opposite side of the desk cursing himself for being in this situation. He had never been paddled on the bare either, and it was something he never wanted to experience, yet here he was.

Albus placed his hand on the small of Remus' back until Remus got his breathing under control then he applied the first **CRACK! **and Remus gasped. Then to the middle of Remus' bum **CRACK! CRACK! **then to the left and right **CRACK! CRACK!**

Remus felt tears leaking from his eyes. "It's ok to let it go Remus. It's ok to cry," Albus said gently.

Remus only nodded into the desk. Albus raised the paddle and brought it down again **CRACK! CRACK! **Remus sobbed a little heavier **CRACK! CRACK! **it solicited a yelp from the young werewolf and **CRACK! **delivered to the center of his bum.

"Whether you realize it or not you are a strong young man and a strong young wizard who has a great amount of influence over your brother and James. I want you to make the choices you feel are right and not just go along with them because you are afraid they will reject you. They love you son as brothers love one another and they will not reject you; however, they may respect you for standing up for what you think is right. If the prank today had gone any other way, and Mr. Snape had lost his life, I could have very well lost both of my sons. I don't want that to happen," Albus said.

Remus no longer tried to hold it in. He was crying in earnest before Albus spanked him five more times on his sit spots, **CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!**

"AHHHH I'm Soooorrrrryyyyyy Dad!" Remus wailed.

Dumbledore righted Remus' pants and trousers and brought the young wolf into a hug. "You are much forgiven son and much loved son."

"I am sorry Dad," Remus said after a few minutes.

"I know you are, and as I said you are forgiven," Albus said ruffling Remus' hair.

Remus returned to his room with the two other Marauders so they could see that he was still amongst the living.

It was Sirius who spoke first, "Well I guess we are going to have a solid week of working and this animagus thing yeah?"

James broke out in a smile as did Remus. They had a lot of work to do.

* * *

Please be so kind as to leave a review. This is the second story in the Caught Universe. I hope you enjoyed and if there is a certain story you would like to see written, please leave it in a review or PM me.


End file.
